Domingo
by fordmagenta
Summary: Odiaba los domingos. Había una sencilla razón por la cual los detestaba, y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, Jake Muller.


Estaba de mal humor. A pesar de ser casi las 11 de la mañana, aún seguía metido en la cama. Pequeños haces de luz entraban a través de las rendijas de la persiana incidiendo directamente en sus ojos, lo que le hizo darse la vuelta. Hacía calor, mucho calor, y todavía era Mayo. Ese verano iba a ser uno muy largo. Se levantó hastiado poniéndose un vaquero y una camiseta, aunque no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte. Odiaba los domingos. Había una sencilla razón por la cual los detestaba, y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, Jake Muller.

No le caía bien y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo. Ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por ocultar lo incómodos que se sentían al estar juntos y aún así, cada domingo de cada semana, se veían. Piers sabía por qué le permitía entrar en su apartamento, pero no alcanzaba a comprender la razón por la cual el mercenario iba hasta allí. ¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿Por qué iba a ayudarle? No quería pensar en ello, el simple hecho de hacerlo le producía dolor de cabeza y no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar en ese momento.

Y ahí estaba, una vez más abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar. Ni siquiera se saludaron. Tampoco era necesario. De todas formas, ¿qué había que decir? Bien podían perder el tiempo hablando sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia o acabar rápido para volver con sus vidas. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer pasar más tiempo del necesario con el otro así que la segunda les parecía mejor opción a ambos, por lo que Jake cogió una jeringa y se sacó sangre, la suficiente para que el militar pudiera pasar otra semana. Ambos sabían que la vacuna no funcionaba con Piers, pero una inyección con la sangre del otro mantenía el virus a raya, al menos durante un tiempo.

Tras varios meses de cirugía y rehabilitación habían conseguido mantenerlo estable. Aunque para él la palabra estable era un eufemismo. Si bien habían logrado salvar su ojo derecho su brazo no había corrido la misma suerte. No había forma humana de volver atrás la mutación, así que habían tenido que amputar; tampoco existía ninguna forma milagrosa en la que pudiera crecerle un nuevo brazo, por lo que en su lugar le habían implantado uno mecánico. Era un nuevo prototipo que se integraba en su sistema nervioso. Si no fuera por las cicatrices en su hombro, pecho, y espalda nadie notaría que no era un brazo humano. Aún así no lo era. Además el hecho de necesitar cada semana la sangre del otro no hacía más que aumentar la ambigüedad de la palabra estable para él.

Jake cambió la aguja antes de pinchar a Piers en el cuello. Dio un brinco al sentir la punción en su piel mirando furioso al otro. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que no le caía bien, nada bien. Pero no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el motivo que le llevaba allí cada semana. No ganaba dinero con ello y aún así lo hacía. Pensó que tal vez era Chris quien le pagaba, pero de ser así, ¿por qué no se lo había comentado? No, no podía ser eso.

"¿Porqué lo haces?" Ni siquiera se molestó en darle las gracias, tampoco era como si eso importase mucho.

"¿El qué?"

"Venir aquí cada semana, darme tu sangre para salvar mi vida."

"Nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar algo de alguien, ya sabes, hoy por ti y mañana..."

"¡Que te jodan!"

"Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que me devuelvas el favor, ¿no te parece?"

¿Era lujuria eso que Piers había percibido en su voz? Supo, casi instintivamente, cuál iba a ser el próximo movimiento de Jake. Lo sabía porque había visto esa mirada antes, no en él sino en su capitán. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando lo agarró por la nuca y juntó sus labios dolorosamente. Le estaba haciendo daño, pero le gustaba. Con Chris todo era suave, lento, dulce, pero con Jake... Era un joven muy impetuoso, no podía esperar otra cosa de él. Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que se iba a desmayar a causa de la falta de oxígeno, Jake le empujó sonriendo ante el sonrojo que había invadido sus mejillas gruñéndole de una manera que le decía que era suyo.

Piers jadeaba y se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para acabar de esa manera. Estaba enamorado de su capitán y, tras la misión en China, habían empezado una relación, pero aún así no opuso resistencia alguna ante el mercenario. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable después de un beso como lo hacía en ese momento. No podía pensar en nada, salvo en el insistente golpe y roce de sus suaves labios contra su boca. Jake le sujetaba por los hombros mientras lo empujaba bruscamente hacia atrás, haciéndole entrar en el dormitorio.

"¿Qué est...?" Le calló con un beso. Con su lengua examinándolo, forzándolo, dominándolo, tomando el control de sus labios como si ya no le pertenecieran nunca más.

Continuó sin resistirse cuando lo empujó sobre la cama, la misma cama que solía compartir con Chris. Pero eso no importaba, se sentía como una presa pequeña y fácil. A Piers le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con él. La manera en la que le hacía llorar, gritar y rogar. Y se dejaba hacer todo cuanto quisiera. Estaba tan absorto en sus besos y toques que ni siquiera reparó en qué momento le había quitado la ropa.

En verdad hacía demasiado calor.

La respiración del joven militar era errática. Levantó la vista tímidamente mientras Jake ataba lentamente sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, en el travesaño de la cama. Fuerte. Tiró de la cuerda hasta que le escuchó gemir de dolor y vio como se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos. Sentía como le dolía la entrepierna ante la necesidad de ser tocada y levantó la cadera en petición hacia el otro, pero Jake le golpeó en respuesta mientras reía.

"¡No hasta que yo lo diga!" Casi rugió el mercenario y Piers asintió levemente con la cabeza ya que era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba tan excitado que le dolía, pero no dijo nada porque era el otro quien tenía el control.

Chilló cuando sintió como le mordía el labio inferior mientras se estremecía incómodamente bajo el peso de Jake. El mercenario le ofreció una sonrisa de superioridad mandándole callar. La acción no ofendió a Piers, en realidad estaba demasiado distraído para sentirse ofendido. Notó como deslizaba los dientes hacia abajo, desde sus labios hasta su pezón. Lo mordió, lo lamió y tiró de él. En ese momento Piers se sentía borroso y liviano, como una pluma en medio de una ventisca. El dolor le resultaba agudo y exquisito. Jake era fiero con los dientes mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo, dejándole visibles marcas sobre la piel. El militar saboreaba el dolor que sentía, tan placentero y pecaminoso.

Jake no se detendría y Piers lo sabía, nunca se conformaría sólo con eso. Pretendía llenar su cuerpo entero de cardenales para marcarlo como suyo, y a él parecía no importarle. Permitió que le diera la vuelta hasta dejarlo boca abajo y gimió al sentir su miembro aplastado contra el colchón. Le molestaban sus brazos retorcidos y aún así ni siquiera se acomodó porque no lo tenía permitido, todavía. Tiritó al escuchar el sonido de los cajones abriéndose y el susurro de los artículos en el interior, ¿cómo podía saber Jake lo que guardaba ahí? Jadeó con sorpresa cuando sintió algo duro deslizarse por su espalda hasta su culo y luego era empujado en su interior. Su piel ardía.

"Esto es por querer hacerte el listo conmigo." Gruñó Jake en su oído mientras él gimoteaba.

"Que te..." Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sintió como empujaba el artefacto más adentro.

"Y esto es por hablar cuando no tienes permiso."

No contestó, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no restregar su dolorosa erección contra las sábanas. Lo deseaba y él lo sabía. Piers era consciente de cuanto le gustaba a Jake verle llorar, escucharle gimotear. Sabía que seguiría embistiéndole con el consolador tan duro como pudiera y que le llamaría pequeño y sucio perro hasta que le gritara que se detuviera y le rogara que le dejara ir.

Continuó abusando de él, empujón tras empujón. Piers tenía una clara imagen mental de la situación, su cuerpo boca abajo y la mano de Jake embistiéndole con un consolador brutalmente. Podía sentir como el aparato se hundía en su piel y lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, pero no quería que los roces dentro él simplemente desaparecieran. No quería que acabara nunca. El consolador siguió abriéndose paso, hundiéndose en su carne y llenándolo, lo que le hizo llorar fuertemente. Le dolían el pecho y los brazos, pero su pene nunca había estado tan duro antes en su vida, ni siquiera con su capitán. Finalmente sintió como desaparecía el consolador y como el aire fresco acariciaba su piel. La sábana estaba enredada en sus pies y el colchón se hundía bajo su peso. Se giró apoyándose sobre un costado y miró sobre su hombro viendo a Jake buscar en los cajones. Observó como sacaba una botella y Piers reconoció esa botella, como no.

El mercenario estaba casi tan ansioso como él así que se limitó a separar sus nalgas y se deslizó lentamente en su trasero, no tenía intención de hacerse esperar. No quería y sabía que el militar lo necesitaba. Suspiró llenándolo por completo y esperó solamente unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse de afuera hacia dentro. Piers lo aceptaba completamente, como si el hecho de ser empalado por el otro fuera algo que necesitara para sobrevivir, como si eso fuera vital para su existencia. Y, en ese momento, en verdad lo era.

Se empujaba dentro de él con una fuerza casi violenta y Piers gritaba y gemía rogándole que fuera más rápido mientras volvía a colocar su cuerpo boca abajo buscando algo de fricción en su dolorido miembro. Jake le empujaba contra el colchón. Con sus manos tocaba la piel de su espalda, dibujando lentamente sus vértebras, una por una. Había perdido parte de su masa muscular por lo que se empezaban a vislumbrar las costillas en su ahora pálida piel. Sintió el pene del mercenario ir más y más dentro de su cuerpo, hundiéndose y moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás, a un lado y a otro, a cualquier lugar que pudiera llegar. Le embestía fuerte y Piers podía jurar que moriría con el dolor que sentía en su miembro aún sin atender. Estaba tenso y sabía que no duraría mucho más tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un sollozo desesperado justo cuando Jake gimió y pudo sentir su pene vibrar con el clímax dentro de él. Era más de lo que podía aguantar y gritó su nombre mientras explotaba su propio orgasmo. Ni siquiera había tocado su miembro y la convulsión que iba atravesando su cuerpo era tan intensa que Piers podía jurar que había visto estrellas, literalmente.

Finalmente logró relajarse y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. La ligadura en sus muñecas se fue haciendo más soportable hasta que terminó por desaparecer. Dejó que Jake girara su cuerpo dejándole apoyado sobre su espalda, con la cabeza descansando sobre la suave almohada. Piers esbozó media sonrisa mirándole y el otro le sonrió en respuesta mientras acariciaba su pelo gentilmente.

"Eres genial." le dijo al tiempo que con la punta de sus dedos trazaba el contorno de sus labios lo que agitó el corazón de Piers. "Buen chico."

Continuaron ahí tumbados largo rato, si hacer nada, sin pensar en nada. La persistente luz que se colaba por la persiana ya no le resultaba tan molesta. Y el domingo... ya no le parecía un día tan horrible. Estaban tan distraídos y relajados que no escucharon cómo se abría la puerta de entrada y no supieron cómo reaccionar cuando Chris entró en la habitación buscando a Piers.


End file.
